Injectable bone substitute materials are used for the repair and augmentation of orthopedic fractures and defects. Bone substitute materials can also be used in certain diagnostic or therapeutic procedures that require the formation of a cavity in a bone mass. Bone substitute materials can be used to treat any bone, for example, bone which due to osteoporosis, avascular necrosis, cancer, or trauma, is fractured or is prone to compression fracture or collapse. These conditions, if not successfully treated, can result in deformities, chronic complications, and an overall adverse impact upon the quality of life.
Various types of devices have been used for delivering bone substitute material. These devices, however, fail to permit proper mixing and extrusion of a bone substitute material. The present device seeks to address these shortcomings